Last Impression
by SilverRay
Summary: This is my first song fic. Usagi has been living on her own for a year following her parent's death. A run in after leaving the grocery store takes her into a romance. Soon after her only friends go to college in the US she meets a girl and she faces true


Last Impression

Silver: Okay, this is my absolute first attempt at a songfic in the history of my life. It's gonna stink but I'll give it my all anyways. So I'll try and maybe I'll do good. So I'm starting this July 3, 2001 at 11:08 pm. I just finished getting the lyrics for it so here we go. I'll give it my all. Oh yeah there is a little scene not for Mamoru lovers. If you don't want to read that little part, it's after the lyrics Like the warmth of sunlight as it shines through the forest but otherwise you can read it I think but this wouldn't be your favorite fic in general so don't say I didn't warn you. Don't forget to review

**Last Impression**

*****

As long as we can

Look each other in the eye

*****

Usagi sighed as she walked down the street. She paused in front of the gates to the park, well her favorite one at that. She stepped into it, not really caring about the frigid cold winter air. She quietly walked through the park, stepping in the few inches of white fluffy snow. It crunched underneath her shoes. 

It had been a year since she started living on her own. She needed a break from life sometimes. The girl stopped at a bench and sat down. It overlooked the frozen pond where during the summer children liked to sail little boats on it and ducks would flap their wings throwing water everywhere. She remembered when she was a little girl and her parents would take her to do that too. She was a big girl now. Her parents weren't old but they were dead. They died in car accident.

Usagi pushed the painful memories away. She got up and headed for the exit, once more entering the crowded streets. The long blond haired girl stopped to duck into a grocery store, the real reason why she came out that day. She picked up a few items, bread, eggs, milk, and vegetables. She paid the clerk and left. Usagi sighed, stepping out into the crowded street.

Much to the girl's dismay she ran into someone. Another boy around her age, most likely seventeen at the least. She dropped her groceries. They both immediately stooped down to pick them up, knocking foreheads. "Ah gomen nasai!" Usagi cried out looking at the boy. He held up a hand to stop her and shook his head as if it was his fault. 

Usagi got a quick glimpse at his face. He had cold prussian blue eyes that were emotionless and unruly brown hair that covered his face here and there. Usagi picked up the milk and shoved it back into the bag. When she picked up the eggs they were broken. "Ugh," she muttered, annoyed at the inconvenience. She looked up and the boy handed her a new package of eggs. "Arigatoo," she replied standing up. Apparently he had bought it while she was picking up most of the groceries.

"Usagi Tsukino," she smiled, holding out her hand. In her other arm was the bag of groceries. 

"Hiiro Yui," he replied, his voice emotionless and unchanging. It scared Usagi a bit but she didn't show it. They shook hands. (I had a big debate which way to put their first names and last names). 

Usagi sneaked another glance at his face and caught his eye. She was captivated at their color and the mystery they held. A mystery she wanted to crack but she didn't have time.

Hiiro examined the girl quickly. She had her hair done up in two unusual buns one oneach side of her head. They left a train of golden pig tails that hung down past her waist. His eyes traveled to her face where their eyes locked. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes that didn't seem to fit in the winter coldness but were like a bright spot in a dark wasteland. 

The crowd of the rest of the city seemed to walk past them but Usagi couldn't move. She didn't care how long she stayed there, she was a captive of his eyes. They could go on and leave but she didn't want to.

Hiiro forced his eyes away and turned away walking down the street once more, leaving the girl watching him as he left.

*****

And understand

People will go on freely

And without hesitation

*****

Hiiro walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. It had been a month since he had bumped into that girl, Usagi. Why did he bother to remember her name? She was just a girl in this city filled with girls well guys too but there were girls too. He sighed. Every week he met her at the park. She would usually sit by him and talk to him, as if she was trying to befriend him. Of course she wasn't mean or intruding like Ririna Peacecraft was when he was younger. She had moved away sometime ago but that wasn't the point. Although he would never admit it, he liked her company. It showed that at least someone wanted to be his friend. That was a laugh, him Hiiro Yui had someone who wanted to be his friend.

The boy crossed the street and walked into the park. They always met at this one bench. It was Usagi's idea. The first two times it was coincidence but after that she made him promise to come every week at the same time. He walked down the path, it was colder then when he had first met Usagi. It was nearing Christmas. He really didn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with except for his roommates, if they counted. They had all met since Duo posted up a roommate ad so that the price of the whole thing, food, rent, bills, was split so it was cheaper. They all came to save a few pennies. Well Quatre was just being nice. He would pay for most of the things a lot since he had the money. He had joined the other boys because he didn't have many friends.

Hiiro spotted Usagi sitting on the bench, waiting. She brightened up, though she was shivering a bit. Apparently, he was late. She smiled, "Konnichi wa Hiiro-san."

Hiiro nodded his head in reply and took a seat on the bench. Usagi shivered again. "Do you want to go somewhere else? I mean it's really cold here," Hiiro finally realized how much she was shivering. 

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked.

"daijoubu," she replied. She got up. "Let's head to the coffee shop across the street."

Hiiro nodded standing up. He didn't really care much for coffee but poor Usagi was freezing. At least she could warm up a bit there. Usagi shivered again. She was so cold, she had come early but her jacket wasn't thick enough for the amount of time she spent there. She sighed, she shouldn't go so early next time. Usagi made her way across the road, Hiiro following behind. She looked up as she heard a screech, most everyone in the intersection did too. 

The next thing she saw was a car making a turn. It was barreling towards her but she was frozen. She heard someone yell her name and the next thing she saw was Hiiro's face. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked, somewhat out of breath. 

Her head hurt a little bit because they made a few rolls before ending up on the sidewalk. Everyone was staring at them, Usagi could have sworn that if her face wasn't so red from the cold, it was as red as a tomato. She didn't remember what had happened but something must have happened for her to end up like this. "Hai," she replied.

Usagi pulled herself to her feet, most of the crowd was leaving. She sighed a bit in relief. Hiiro stood up and looked at her again. They walked down the street for a bit until they reached the coffee shop. The two walked in and sat down first, taking off their jackets. The blast of heat had warmed Usagi almost instantly. Usagi propped her head on her hands and her elbows on the table. She was watching Hiiro as he sat down taking a deep breath. 

She sighed a bit, still not remembering the whole incident that well. Her eyes drifted to what Hiiro was wearing. She was mildly curious since she had only seen him in his coat. He wore (black spandex shorts and a green tank top, in December?! J/k) a gray sweater, white turtleneck underneath, and black pants. Usagi stood up, she wanted something warm to drink. 

Hiiro watched the girl get up. He finally took notice of what she was wearing since it wasn't covered in a winter coat. She was wearing a pink sweater with a white bunny pattern, a white turtleneck underneath, and white pants. It was almost the opposite from he was wearing, bright and dark. She came back with two cups of coffee and set one in front of Hiiro. 

"Hey Hiiro," a cheery voice called from behind. The two turned around to see a braided boy walk over to them with another boy with platinum blond hair. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" he asked indicating to Usagi.

"Hn," Hiiro replied. 

Usagi tilted her head to one side, a light blush tinted her face. "Hiiro-san, who are these people?" she asked.

"Oh sorry," the boy grinned at her. The other boy behind him seemed to be looking at the coffee selection. "You were so cute that I forgot to introduce myself." he turned to look at Hiiro when he heard a growl from him. "Okay, fine I'll cut the crap. Duo Maxwell." He held out his hand to the girl.

"Usagi Tsukino," she replied taking his hand. He gave it one quick firm shake and let go of it, the way Americans did.

"Oh yeah and he's," Duo pointed at the blond who was looking at Usagi now. "Quatre. Quatre, Usagi, Usagi, Quatre." 

"It is nice to meet you Miss Usagi," Quatre said, abet shyly though. Usagi smiled, easing any uneasiness he had. 

Hiiro took a sip from his coffee. He was strangely irritated at Duo's attitude right now. He brushed it off as built up stress and listened in on their conversation. "So, since you know Hiiro there, why don't you come to our little Christmas party?" he asked.

"Christmas party," Usagi repeated. "I don't want to intrude or-"

"It's quite all right Miss Usagi," Quatre interrupted.

"Yeah! We'd love to have another person. Right now it's only us guys back at the apartment but why don't you come along," Duo grinned. "It's next Saturday, you know Christmas Eve. Since Quatre is going back to visit some of his sisters on Christmas and Trowa's going back to have Christmas dinner with his sister. The there's the rest of us who don't really have any family to celebrate Christmas with."

"I'd love to come," Usagi replied. "I don't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with so some company would be nice. How many people are coming?" 

"Just five but if you want to include yourself, six," Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder. "We'll see you then." With that he flashed Usagi another grin and left. Usagi shrugged and finished off her coffee. She looked over at Hiiro.

"Daijoubu ka?" she asked.

Hiiro looked up at her. "Hai," he muttered. Usagi noticed that he was looking at his hand a lot.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she peered over the rim of her empty cup to look at him. He held it up for her to see. He had skimmed it on the road when he had pushed her to the side. Usagi set down the empty cup and stood up and put on her jacket. Hiiro got up too, not really questioning. Usagi smiled. "Here come with me, I'll fix it up."

Hiiro didn't say anything and followed her out of the coffee shop. They went up the road and eventually most of the crowd disappeared. Much to his surprise, it was the same apartment complex he lived in with his roommates. He didn't show his surprise, much less voice it. He followed her as she got on the elevator. They got off at floor eleven of the twelve story complex and went down five doors. On the mailbox beside the door it read 'Tsukino.' Usagi fumbled around her pocket, looking for her keys. Eventually she found them and opened the door. 

Usagi stepped in and showed Hiiro to the couch. This apartment was smaller than the boys apartment. It only had two bedrooms, from its appearance, while theirs had three but of course their rent was higher. Usagi disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a first aid kit. Hiiro watched as she intently bandaged up the bleeding wound after she cleaned it off. "I guess I learned from my mistake," Usagi smiled. Hiiro looked at her, curiously, though it didn't show. "I have to be careful where I stand or other people I know could get hurt."

*****

When we overcome our mistakes

We can truly be kind

*****

"You braided baka, what are you doing?" Wufei asked as Duo stood on a ladder, tacking something over the entrance to the main sitting area. He hit the hammer against the tack a few more times and climbed down, a little piece of plant life was tacked to the wall, above the center of the passageway. "Well?" he asked, expectantly.

Duo sighed. "Wufei, you're either dumb or blind. Look at it, it's misotoe!" (I dunno how to spell it but it's good enough)

Quatre walked out of the kitchen to look at the object tacked to the top of the wall. "Duo, we're all boys here. I don't think we want to kiss any of our friends here," he replied. It didn't seem to be the thing he felt like doing at the moment nor did he really think he wanted to do it in the future. "What do you guys think about it?" he looked at Hiiro, Trowa, and Wufei.

"…"

"INJUSTICE!"

"hn."

"Aw come on you guys!" Duo whined. "Anyways there will be one girl and I'm gonna stand here until she comes and then I get a kiss!" Duo watched as Hiiro glared at him. "Ohhh, Hiiro has a crush?" Hiiro grunted, he didn't need any nose in his business, Usagi was just a person he spoke to, weekly. "How about this," Duo walked over to Hiiro. He pulled him off the couch and dragged him under the doorway. "You stay here and then you can get your kiss from Usagi."

Hiiro didn't say anything and walked back to sit down on the couch once more. "You guys are no fun whatever!" Duo sat down on a chair and watched the Christmas cartoons that were on. In the corner, beside the cabinet that held the TV, was the christmas tree. Trowa and Quatre had put most of it up. It looked pretty good, well a little bare but still, pretty good.

The boys looked up as there was a knock on the door. Everyone exchange glances, except for Hiiro. Who was going to open the door? None of them really knew Usagi. Not to add that they didn't really want a kiss from someone they didn't know. There was another knock. Duo sighed and got up. "Coming!" he called. He would just pretend that there was no misotoe and he wouldn't get his kiss. He didn't need Hiiro waving a gun in his face. 

Duo walked over to the door and pulled it open. It wasn't his fault, Hiiro was afraid of this kiss. Well hey people, Christmas spirit! He pulled open the door and Usagi stood on the other side holding a lot of boxes, some wrapped, some weren't. "Merry Christmas!" she cried. 

Duo stepped aside, letting her in. The girl walked in she looked as there were four pairs of eyes resting on her. Why were they all staring at her? Maybe because they didn't know her. Yeah that. Duo sighed, those boys were watching, waiting to see if he was going to give her a kiss because of the misotoe. "Merry Christmas." There were a lot of mumbled responses but she only really heard Quatre's response because it was the loudest. 

"Merry Christmas," Quatre walked over and took some of the boxes from her arms. He placed all the wrapped ones underneath the tree. It turns out that the unwrapped ones were Christmas ornaments.   
  


"I didn't have a Christmas tree so I was hoping I could give you guys my old ornaments," she set down the rest of the boxes and opened up one. "Well your tree is a little bare."

"Well we aren't the riches people on earth," Duo opened up another box and pulled out some tinsel. "Come on you guys, it's Christmas!" Duo called to the other boys. Trowa walked over and pulled out some glass ornaments. "Wufei!" Duo looked at the Chinese boy. He muttered something and walked over, pulling out some more lights.

Hiiro still had his eyes fixed on the TV, not really watching though. His eyes were blocked from the television as something popped up in front of him. "Couldn't you at least put on the angel?" Usagi asked, waving the last decoration in front of him. "Please?" 

The Japanese boy grunted and stood up. He took the angel from Usagi's hands and walked over to the tree. Quatre had pulled up a chair so he could put some ornaments at the top of the tree. Hiiro climbed up the chair and placed the angel at the top of the tree. He climbed down the chair and looked at the tree, it did look better now. Usagi placed one more ornament on the tree.

Duo walked over so he could see it better. It read, 

_December 25, 2000 _

_Forever in your memory_

_ _

Duo noticed the picture of two people, apparently these were Usagi's parents. "They died last year?"

Usagi nodded. "Christmas day."

The blond girl pushed away any more thoughts of the past and sat down on the couch. She picked up a cookie and munched away on it. She changed the channel and watched the christmas special that was on. "Oh!" Usagi quickly got up and picked up the presents she had brought. "These are for you guys," she handed them out. Apparently she had gotten Wufei and Trowa one too. 

Hiiro sat down on a chair and opened his. Inside the box was a pair of gloves. "I got them for you because you always had your hands in your pockets so I thought you might want some," Hiiro looked up to see Usagi peering over his shoulder. 

"Arigatoo," he muttered and tried them on. They were black and, well, they fit. Duo tore open his gift and was rewarded with a box of candy and cookies. He grinned and began to munch on his snacks. Usagi tried to stifle a giggle as Duo tore through the food. Quatre's gift was a scarf. Trowa got a watch and Wufei receive a clock. 

"I didn't really know what you would want," the girl noticed that Trowa was looking at the watch. "I went for the universal gifts that you couldn't go wrong with."

Trowa nodded understanding what she meant. They hadn't met before. He looked at the watch once more, it looked…expensive. "Arigatoo," he replied.

"Doo Itashimashite," she smiled. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. Duo was about to eat a cookie when he held it out to her. 

"You want it?" he asked.

"Iie, I don't want it. But arigatoo for asking," she turned her attention back to the christmas special that was on TV right now. She wasn't really watching it, just staring blankly at it. After a few minutes, she noticed that Quatre and Trowa were setting up the table. She stood up to go help them. After a few minutes, Trowa and Quatre had brought out all the food that was cooked for dinner. 

Everyone sat down at the table and ate, Duo and Usagi the most. After a few hours had passed, everyone sat back and Duo held on a conversation with Usagi about random things. Through all of this, Usagi noticed Hiiro staring at her from across the table. A few times through they caught each other's eye. Eventually though, it was getting really late and Usagi could feel her eyes drooping. It had gotten really late and Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had gone to bed. It was three now and Usagi had her head resting on the arm rest of the couch. Hiiro sat at the other end, watching the late night reruns of old shows. 

Usagi was woken up with a shake, it was Hiiro. "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes trying to rid them of sleep.

"It's three thirty. You should go home," he helped the girl stand up. 

Usagi nodded and walked towards the door. "Good night Hiiro," She paused leaning against the doorway that led into the rest of the apartment, rubbing the rest of the sleep from her eyes. "Merry Christmas."

Hiiro spun her around and leaned down to kiss her. Usagi didn't move, stunned and surprise. It was nice and warm, so gentle. She responded, slightly surprised when he pulled away. "Misotoe," he replied to her silent question. Usagi looked up and sighed. Staring right back at her was the plant life. Hiiro leaned forward again and their lips met. When he pulled away Usagi stared at him, still confused. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

He stepped back and Usagi nodded to him and left. Hiiro felt a smile tugging at his face, it was a pretty good Christmas so far. At least Duo wasn't around.

*****

You and I have discovered

A great strength

*****

Usagi sighed as she sat inside her apartment. It was snowing pretty bad outside. New Year's had come and past and now it was now mid February, February 10th to be exact. She looked down at her cup of tea. She had seen Hiiro, every week like usual. But for some reason he didn't want to see her anymore, three weeks after that kiss. She sighed, she was bored. At this time she would usually go for a walk and then over to the park. She got up and walked to her door. She would do just that.

The girl slipped on her jacket and left her home. She locked the door and made sure it was locked. She went down the hall to the elevator. When the elevator arrived she went down to the ground level and exited to complex. Her feet took her to the park. It was nearing six now. She usually got off from work and back to her apartment by five. Usagi walked down the path, hands in gloves and in her pockets. Her feet eventually took her until her bench was in view. She stopped, someone was there. Usagi looked closer, it was Hiiro. 

The blond walked up to him. He was looking at the lake, more like pond. To tell the truth it was a man made hold in the ground. She wasn't too far from the bench. Usagi took a breath and walked up to him, stopping to the side. "Hello Hiiro-san," she said, a little uneasy.

Only his eyes moved, to shift over and look at her. She moved to sit down next to him, usually she would sit on the other side of the bench but this time she decided to sit down right next to him. "Konnichi wa Usagi-san," he replied not taking his eyes off of her yet.

She let a small sigh escape from her lips. "It's been awhile," she said after a moment of pause. She turned to look at Hiiro. "Why did you want to stop coming here?" she asked. "I mean, it was a little bit odd and to tell you the truth, you are like my only friend." Usagi studied Hiiro's eyes for a moment. She noticed that they held surprise and question. Usagi smiled a little bit. "You are my best friend."

Hiiro turned his gaze away. She only thought about him as a close friend. Usagi looked away for a moment. Hiiro turned to look at her once more. She had her eyes closed. "and more," she whispered. Hiiro looked at her face closer but he wasn't scrutinizing her, with true surprise and relief written all over his face. Usagi turned to look at him, uncertain and afraid. This wasn't the Usagi he was used to that was so certain and happy about everything. "Hiiro-chan," Hiiro raised an eyebrow at the suffix. "Ai… ai shiteru." 

Usagi looked up at him blushing, from admitting her feelings. Hiiro stared at her, shock at her words. They were words that he wasn't brave enough to say to her, his feelings for her…he couldn't admit them. She looked at him waiting, mentally scolding herself at her words. He picked up her hands and held them to his face, unsure of what to say. He brought them to his lips and kissed them. Usagi stared at him, he was being so gentle. He didn't seem to be cold and emotionless anymore. 

The Japanese boy looked at the blond. "Usagi…gomen nasai." He watched as she seemed to crumble. "The reason why I didn't want to see you anymore. Was that I was afraid," Hiiro leaned closer to the shocked and scared girl. "Usagi, ai shiteru."

Usagi felt tears burning in joy at the fact that he felt the same way she did. She threw her arms around Hiiro and sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and felt her tears of joy running through her body. He closed his eyes, he felt so wonderful knowing that she cared about him in the same way he did.

*****

That we know as love

I believe your love, shivering

*****

Hiiro laid on his back, starring up at the sky. Usagi was curled up, half beside, half on top of him. She was asleep. He looked at her, she seemed so peaceful and content. She was his world, everything about her was wonderful and angelic. He loved her with his whole heart. But still, he was scared, afraid that she would leave him alone once more. Hiiro ran his hand through her golden hair that she wore down today. He sighed and turned his attention back to the stars. Hiiro sat up, being careful not to disturb Usagi too much. It was spring now. A nice pleasant day in march that they had decided to watch the sunset from a hill outside of the city.

The Japanese boy picked Usagi up gently. He started out of the park and down the street. It was really late and no one was out. He arrived back at the apartment complex within a few minutes. He sighed and walked into the elevator. He hit the button for floor seven. After a minute he arrived on the floor. The boy walked down a few a doors and produced a key from his pocket. He opened the door. It was dark and apparently no one had thought of leaving the lights on for him.

Hiiro carried Usagi into the apartment and into his room. He set her down on his bed and sat down on the floor beside it. He would stay with her, even if she didn't know it. Hiiro closed his eyes. He wanted to stay with her forever.

Usagi woke up early in the morning. She felt something encase her in warmth. She knew she woke up a few times during the night fairly cold but now she felt so warm and protected. She opened her eyes and felt the warmth around her shift a bit. She turned her head and saw Hiiro, sleeping peacefully. His arms wrapped around her tightly and his head resting on top of hers. She smiled. She trusted him, him and his love.

*****

With a kiss

I make a silent wish

*****

Usagi sat on the bench, their bench. It meant so much to her even though it was merely a piece of wood nailed together. So much had happened here. The blond girl began to feel a familiar pounding of light rain. "Kuso," she muttered. She had forgotten to bring her umbrella. Usagi sighed, she would have to see Hiiro later. She immediately stood up. There was no where for her to go but her apartment. The nice April day had turned into wet showers. The rain began to beat against her harder. Droplets of water formed on her skin.

The Japanese girl eventually arrived at an intersection. Here people ran across the streets, holding newspapers, briefcases, coats, whatever they had over their heads and they scrambled across to duck into a coffee shop or something. Usagi looked up as the rain was blocked from falling onto her head. She looked behind her, it was Hiiro but of course. She smiled and threw her arms around him. Hiiro smiled and pulled her closer to him, ignoring the fact that she was wet.

"Gomen ne," he said as Usagi pulled away. "My boss kept me later than usual."

Usagi nodded. "So where shall we go?" she asked. The two crossed the street and they turned to walk up it so they could continue to the apartment complex.

"First of all," Hiiro started. "You're wet. We get you dry before you catch a cold or fever." The Japanese boy closed the umbrella as they entered the complex. They continued on their way to the elevator. He pushed the button to go up. "And then after that, I'll take you to dinner."

Usagi stepped into the elevator. Hiiro pushed for the floor eleven before she could. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Why are you taking me out to dinner?" she asked. "We could just eat at my place or go down to eat with your roommates."

Hiiro walked beside Usagi as they walked towards her apartment. "Because, I don't want to make you work and I want to take you somewhere. Is that so bad?" he asked.

Usagi sighed and walked towards her room. "I guess not. Fine let's go out to eat." In a few minutes Usagi returned, dressed in a different outfit. Hiiro held out her jacket. The blond girl smiled and took it from his hands. She slipped it on and they went towards the elevator once more. She had to admit, she didn't really feel like cooking tonight. Inside she was grateful at Hiiro's offer.

The girl couldn't help but smile at her thoughts. Hiiro Yui had changed since she had first met him. He was so much more open and talkative. It made her feel special because she knew she never did this for any of his room mates. They eventually arrived on the street once more and Hiiro opened the umbrella so they could walk under it. Hiiro glanced at the girl. She was smiling looking out from underneath the umbrella. He turned his attention to the sidewalk in front of him.

Hiiro had to admit, Usagi had done a lot for him. She was probably the most important thing to him in his life. She meant everything to him. She was the only one who could make him smile and laugh. Just happy in all. She had broken all obstacles in her way. Even when he refused to see her again she came still. She was stubborn he had to admit but it was another thing he loved about her. He remembered the look on Duo's face when he found the two in Hiiro's room. The Japanese boy had his own room. Hiiro had to explained everything to him. Duo was mad but of course that this information was hidden from him but he couldn't stop grinning. Hiiro looked at Usagi. She was smiling at him. He opened the door to the restaurant. Yes he was in love with her.

Usagi sat down at the table. The waiter handed her a menu. She took a moment to glance at it quickly. Usagi decided to pick the fish. She looked up as she felt Hiiro's eyes resting on her. "What?" she asked. 

Hiiro didn't reply. Usagi frowned. "Hiiro," she sat back in her chair. The waiter came to take their order. Usagi frowned at the Japanese boy. "What is it now?" she asked.

The Japanese boy smiled. "I was just watching you. Is there a problem with that?" he asked. Usagi shook her head. "I was just thinking how beautiful you looked tonight." Hiiro leaned across the table and their lips met. Usagi smiled.

Hiiro pulled away and sat back in his chair. The real reason why he was watching her was because he wished that they would never have to be apart. 

*****

Promise me this

Please never forget

You exist in me

And I in you

*****

Usagi stood on her balcony looking out at the city around her. She could hear Hiiro cooking in the background. He had insisted that he cooked her dinner since she wouldn't let him take her out to eat. Hiiro had a job and money but she didn't want him spending it all on taking her out to dinner. Anyways, she always liked the way Hiiro cooked the food. Usagi glanced over her shoulder to see Hiiro watching the news as he cooked. She let a smile linger on her lips for a moment. Hiiro always liked the news. 

The blond haired girl turned her attention back to the city. It was getting hotter now that summer was nearing. She smiled as memories bombarded her. Pleasant memories, not harsh painful ones. She had been seeing Hiiro ever since November well not really romantically until February but still he had changed. Hiiro wasn't cold or emotionless to her anymore. He was more opened and at least he spoke to her. She knew that Hiiro never really talked extensively to any of his roommates except for perhaps Trowa in conversations of 'hn…'s and '…'s.

Usagi turned around and walked back into the apartment. She pulled the glass sliding door closed behind herself and sat down on the couch. She could hear Hiiro setting up the table. He stopped and looked up as she sat down on the couch. Usagi felt his eyes on her. "What?" she asked, changing the TV channels.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked.

The girl turned to look at him, appearing to weigh her options. She smiled. "Maybe," she replied as she turned back to the TV. Hiiro sighed and continued to set the table. Within a few minutes Usagi took the plates from a cabinet and began placing them on the table. She noticed that Hiiro had a questioning gaze on her. "What?" she asked. Hiiro shook his head. Another smile touched her face. "You made me feel guilty," she replied.

Hiiro smiled a bit and set down the last knife. He walked over to her and pulled her to him. Usagi let a small light laugh escape from her lips. "You know what?" he whispered into her ear. 

Usagi let another laugh escaped from her mouth. "What?" she asked. 

"It's amazing how similar we were when we first met. We were both lonely and we didn't really have any friends," Usagi looked up at him curiously. "I didn't have any real friends until I met you."

"What about your roommates like Wufei and Quatre?" she asked.

"Usagi, you're the most important person to me in the world," Hiiro replied. 

"Hiiro," Usagi started. "The food is burning."

Hiiro immediately pulled away from the girl and ran over to the stove. He turned off all the burners and stirred all the food to keep it from burning further. Usagi couldn't keep in her laughter. He was right though. They were very similar and they existed in each other no matter how different they seemed at times.

*****

I believe your dream

My growing feelings for you

*****

Usagi sat on the couch. Duo was talking to Hiiro not too far away at the beginning of the hallway to the bedrooms. She watched them, curious. Duo didn't seem to be happy or joyful at all. Hiiro nodded once and turned to look at her for a moment before continuing to listen to Duo talk. After a bit, the braided boy nodded once more and walked over to his room he shared with Trowa. Hiiro turned to look at Usagi. He walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. Usagi held her breath for a moment. From the look on Hiiro's face she knew it wasn't good news.

"Usagi," Hiiro paused for a moment. "I have to leave soon. I was accepted to go to a college in America."

The Japanese girl froze immediately. "Quatre sent in an application for all of us. We'll be in America for," he looked at Usagi regret in his eyes. "We'll be there for four years."

Usagi crumbled. Four years was a long time. The girl felt tears burning in her eyes. She took a shallow breath and forced a smile on her face. "Congratulations just promise to write to me and call me." She threw her arms around him. Hiiro pulled the girl closer to him. He could feel her tears. He would be leaving in July. It was June now. He wanted to make the best of this month they had together. 

"I promise," he whispered into her ear. Usagi nodded, tears flooding from her eyes. "I'll email you and everyday I'll call you." Hiiro pulled the girl as close as he could to himself. "I'll miss you so much Usagi. You'll always be my best friend."

Usagi pulled away, her eyes red from crying and her nose was running. "Ai shiteru Hiiro," she smiled.

"Ai shiteru," Hiiro replied. Usagi threw herself into his arms again. Hiiro pulled her close, the only comfort he could give for the person he loved. He didn't want to leave but he had to so he could have a better future. He kissed the top of Usagi's head. He was going to miss her so much.

"Hiiro, don't worry about me. I know you'll come back. You're doing this so your dreams can come true and I believe your dreams."

The brown haired boy nodded. "Usagi I'll never forget you."

*****

If only you could hear 

This heartbeat of mine

Beating strong and hard

So faraway

*****

Usagi sat at her desk in her room. She had just finished reading Hiiro's email. It was mid September now and Hiiro had been gone for two months and two weeks. He had called her everyday like he promised and he emailed her almost every three hours. Well not including the time when he was sleep. Usagi's fingers drifted over to pick up the picture frame that rested on her desk. Wufei had taken it while they were at a carnival before they left. Usagi was holding a big stuffed bunny and Hiiro had his arm around her shoulders. Hiiro didn't smile in the picture but he never really did for anyone else but to her. He certainly wasn't going to smile at an object called a camera. 

The girl's gaze fell onto her hand and the ring that sat on her fourth finger on her left hand. Hiiro had proposed to her on the Friday before he left. She remembered that night so clearly and she would probably never forget it until the day she died. 

_"Hiiro don't pull my hand so hard!" Usagi laughed as Hiiro was leading her through the park. She knew where they were going, the bench. Eventually they reached the wooden piece of outdoor furniture. Hiiro sat down on it. Usagi sat down next to him. "So any reason why we're out so late?" Usagi asked._

_ _

_Hiiro shook his head. "No not really. I mean we might as well take a walk. It is a nice night."_

_ _

_Usagi looked up at the sky. "It really is beautiful."_

_ _

_The Japanese boy looked up too. Stars were shining brightly and the moon was in the perfect place, framed by the trees. It was a really beautiful night. Beautiful didn't fit it, gorgeous. "Not as beautiful as some things are," Hiiro replied._

_ _

_The golden haired girl looked at him. "Like what?" she asked._

_ _

_Hiiro held out a small black velvet box. In it was a ring with single diamond on it. Usagi froze in place for a moment. Then her face brightened like the sun. "Usagi," he pause and took a breath "will you marry me?" he asked. _

_ _

_Usagi stared at the ring and her eyes shifted to look at Hiiro. "Yes!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. "Yes and yes until the day I die." _

_ _

_The boy pulled his arms around her. "Like your face when I asked you to marry me."_

_ _

_"Hiiro, Ai shiteru," Usagi whispered pulling the boy closer._

_ _

_"Ai shiteru," Hiiro replied, kissing the top of her head._

Usagi wiped away tears. That day would always be special to her. Her attention turned to the phone that was ringing beside her. Her hand reached over to pick it up. "Muchi muchi?" Usagi asked.

"Took you long enough to answer the phone."

"Hiiro!" Usagi cried. "You're calling early."

"Yeah I'm in the middle of class right now," Hiiro replied. Usagi stifled a laugh. "How are you?"

Usagi smiled. "I'm good but right now we should be having dinner. You should be cooking."

"Hiiro, talking to your GIRL-friend?" a voice that was no doubt Duo asked.

"hn," Hiiro replied. Usagi laughed. "Usagi I'll call you later the teacher's turning my way. Ja na."

"Bai bai," Usagi replied. She heard the beep as Hiiro turned his phone off. Hiiro probably couldn't hear it from America but her heart was beating, longing for him. She sighed as she stood up. She should start cooking dinner.

*****

Nothing is gained,

And no one stays

*****

Usagi laid in her bed, curled up around the stuffed bunny. She had her eyes closed. Tomorrow she would have to go to work. One thing she hated about Sundays was the fact that all you had to look forward to was work the next day. The girl sat up as the phone began to ring. Usagi sighed and rolled off her bed and by the third ring she picked up the phone. "Muchi muchi," she sunk down into the chair.

"Hey ya babe!" came the reply.

"Duo?" she asked. What was he doing calling her.

"Give back that phone Duo or omae o koruso," Usagi stifled a laugh as she heard Hiiro's voice in the background. 

"Eep!" She heard Duo shriek and drop the phone. 

"Hiiro?" Usagi asked finally. She had to control her laughter. "How are you?"

"Sorry about that Usagi," Hiiro replied. "I'm fine."

"You're calling so much later than usual," Usagi yawned. "I'm so tired."

"How's everything back home?" he asked. 

"Everything's good. I'm tired though, so much work. I might be able to land a promotion sometime soon," Usagi yawned and settled back into her chair more. She had dropped out of high school as soon as her parents died. She had no source of money so she had to make her own money. When she dropped out she used her college money to get an apartment. She had been working at her job for a year now.

"well I better let you go," Hiiro replied. "You need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Usagi yawned. "Good night Hiiro."

"Ai shiteru, Usagi," Hiiro replied before hanging up. 

The blond haired girl dragged herself back over to her bed. She turned out the lights and laid down. It was October and the cold was settling back in. She missed Hiiro. He said he was going to come back for Christmas. Usagi smiled she couldn't wait to see him again but he wouldn't be able to stay for long. The girl pulled her stuff bunny as close as she could to her body. She missed him so much.

*****

Let me offer

To the baby's hand

*****

Usagi walked down the street, hands in her pockets and head bowed against the wind. The biting November wing blew hard against her body. Usagi turned down a street heading towards the park. Eventually the cold wind went away and her golden blond hair stopped blowing so furiously. The blond haired girl arrived to her favorite bench and sat down. She sighed and looked up at the overcast sky. It looked as if it was going to snow soon. She sighed. It would be another month and a half before she had the chance to see Hiiro again. She missed him so much and it ached in her heart.

The girl looked up as she heard someone walking towards her. The footsteps were light as if it was a small or young child. Usagi sighed and shook it off. It was most likely a child who had walked ahead of his or her parents. Usagi propped her head in her hands and looked out at the frozen lake. Well at least it was mostly frozen. After about ten minutes of sitting there she got up. It was getting pretty cold. She walked away towards the street. 

The crossing light blinked to walk and Usagi crossed the street. She paused as she saw a little girl standing across the street watching her. People passed by both of them and then the girl was gone. Usagi shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. That was when it started.

Usagi's head shot up as gun shots were heard. Suddenly people were screaming and running everywhere. Usagi stared ahead confused. What was going on? She began to run around in the pandemonium. She wanted to get back to her apartment so bad. She saw little the girl running in the direction of the apartment complex. Usagi had to go that way anyways. She followed the girl's pink hair bobbing up and down. 

The blond pressed harder, running as fast as she could. She looked up, hearing more gunshots. Usagi turned around as she heard them clearer and then she felt a burning pain in her left arm. It throbbed and stung. Usagi fell to her knees, her right hand gripping her arm as tight as she could. She wanted Hiiro to be here so bad, more than ever. She missed him so much. Then she saw the pink haired girl's face. "Daijoubu," she said right before Usagi blacked out.

*****

This genuine throbbing

Of my heart

*****

The golden haired girl stood in a flower field. Pink petals flew around her as she spun around. She had never felt so happy. It was if she was free, free of anything that bounded her to grief and unhappiness. She looked up and the warm sun shined back at her. Usagi was dressed in a white sleeveless dress with long angel wings adding feathers to the petals that flew about. She stopped spinning around as she saw someone walking towards her. Usagi smiled and walked towards the figure. He had his hands pushed deep into his pockets and unruly brown hair with this prussian blue eyes. "Konnichi wa Hiiro!" Usagi smiled.

"Ohayoo, Usagi," he replied. They both looked up at the bright sun. "How have you been?"

Usagi smiled. "I've been fine. But what are you doing here? I mean I missed you so much that-"

"Usagi! Usagi wake up!" 

The blond girl woke up. She sat up in her bed. "Nani Chibi Usa?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Usagi let a yawn escape from her mouth. Then she remembered. "Oh kami-sama!" she cried as she threw the covers off of her and ran to her closet. "Chibi Usa get changed quick!"

The pink haired girl giggled. "Usagi you have seven hours. Hiiro-san doesn't get back until four."

Usagi frowned at the girl. "It takes an hour to get to the airport." 

"So?" Chibi Usa replied. She sat down on the bed. "Anyways aren't you suppose to get me something to eat?" she asked. 

Usagi smiled. "Fine go get changed though. I'm going to take you shopping before we go to get Hiiro from the airport." The golden haired girl took the outfit in her hands and ushered Chibi Usa from her room. The little pink haired girl was an orphan. That day she first met her on the street was only the start. After Usagi was shot in the arm, Chibi Usa made sure she got medical attention. The girl had stayed with Usagi ever since. The little girl didn't remember anything of her parents. She had no memory until a week ago. Usagi still took care of her though. She didn't mind. The girl was like a little sister, almost a daughter. 

The golden haired girl tossed her pajamas on her bed and walked out of her room. Chibi Usa was already changed and sitting on the couch watching some cartoons. Usagi smiled and went into the kitchen to cook. Occasionally Chibi Usa liked to help cook. Apparently this morning she wasn't in the mood to. Usagi sighed and began to cook the pancakes. Hiiro had heard a lot of the pink haired girl in the last month. In the beginning they hadn't really given her a name. She didn't remember her name. The little pink haired girl eventually settled on the name Chibi Usa since she took off of Usagi a lot including her hairstyle.

Usagi smiled and set the pancakes onto a plate. "Chibi Usa, breakfast is ready," she called and set the pancakes on the table. She couldn't wait to see Hiiro. 

*****

We all want to be held

In this priceless warmth

Forever

*****

Hiiro sat on the plane. It was a long plane ride. On his tray (you know the thingy where you unhook where you put food and stuff on) was his lap top. Hiiro rubbed his eyes for a moment. He was studying for the test that awaited him when the break was over. He sighed and looked out the window at the clouds. The sun was out, earlier its bright rays it warmed the clouds to a beautiful golden color. Now they were white. They had served lunch on the plane. It was nearing four, the time in which they would be in Japan once more. Hiiro sighed and closed up his lap top. 

The Japanese boy looked out the window. You could see the land through the clouds. They were nearing the ground now. Usagi had promised that she would meet him at the airport. He never admitted it to his roommates at the college but he missed her. He missed her like hell. He had heard a lot about Chibi Usa. Usagi said that she was a like a daughter to her. Well a daughter and a sister at the same time. Hiiro smiled at the thought. The Japanese boy looked to his right. Duo was there, listening to his CD player. Right next to him was Wufei, grumbling about injustice.

The two of them wanted to come back to Japan for Christmas. Since they didn't have an apartment anymore Usagi said that they would accommodate them in her apartment. Hiiro looked out the window as the ground came closer and closer. Soon the plane shook as it landed on the runway. It took about another fifteen minutes and they were at the gate. As soon as the fasten seat belt sign was off Hiiro was up and silently urging his companions to hurry up. Eventually they did get out of the plane. Hiiro almost sprinted down to the main building but he held himself, somehow.

When he finally did arrive at the airport building he looked around for Usagi. Then he saw it, her golden hair. He immediately ran towards it. Usagi turned around at the call of Chibi Usa. The two met in an embrace. Hiiro pulled the girl as close to him as he could. God he had missed her so much. It had been so long without her, too long. Hiiro had his arms wrapped around Usagi until Wufei began muttering stuff about injustice. Although he wouldn't admit it, Wufei had shown that he was happy for Hiiro even though all he mumbled about was injustice. 

It was Usagi who pulled away, still smiling and tears threatening to fall. Hiiro's eyes shifted from his fiancé to the little pink haired girl behind her. Feeling his eyes on her, the little girl smiled. "Watashi wa Chibi Usa Yui!"

Usagi turned around and glared at the girl. Duo stared jaw dropped to the ground. Even Wufei stopped mumbling. "Chibi Usa!" Usagi snapped. "What was that for!"

Duo began laughing. Usagi turned to glare at him too. "Hiiro how long have you known Usagi?" he asked, laughter in every word. "I mean to get a kid that size you must have-" Usagi stuffed Duo's braid into his mouth. 

Usagi took a few breaths to calm herself. Even though Hiiro appeared to be unaffected by the situation Usagi noticed the look in his eyes. "Come on," she said motioning to the other boys. "Let's get back to the apartment." 

As they walked through the airport, Hiiro noticed what appeared to be a pain in Usagi's left arm. She rarely moved it and whenever Chibi Usa tugged on her sleeve Usagi would wince. He pretended not to notice but it bothered him. "Hey Usagi," Duo piped up. "What happened to your arm?" he asked. The exact question that was on Hiiro's mind. "It looks as if someone shot it or something." He noticed that Chibi Usa and Usagi exchanged glances. 

"Nothing," Usagi replied. She dug her mind for an excuse. "I was being careless in the kitchen this morning and I banged my arm in the counter top."

"Onna, you should be more careful," Wufei shook his head. He didn't add 'weak' or 'baka' in front of onna. Onna was enough to make Hiiro mad. The Japanese boy left him well enough alone but he didn't want to take too many chances.

Usagi didn't reply. Eventually they came to the outside of the airport. Cold wind greeted the five as Usagi waved for a cab. The three boys climbed into the back and Chibi Usa and Usagi sat in the front. She gave the cab driver directions to the apartment complex. It took about forty five minutes for them to get back to the complex. When they did Usagi told them to put their bags into Chibi Usa's room. Usagi watched as the boys set down their bags. "I thought it would be best if Wufei and Duo stayed in Chibi Usa's room and Hiiro sleeps on the couch. Chibi Usa will sleep in my room," Usagi waited for a moment.

No one said anything in complaint. Wufei did mutter something about staying in a pink bedroom. Usagi had it redone for the little girl but she didn't regard it as anything major. "Okay," with that Usagi turned around and walked into her own room. She was tired. Usagi sat herself down on the bed and rolled up her left sleeve. It wasn't as obvious as it was a month ago but you could still see where the bullet had entered her arm. It was on the underside of her forearm. "Is that what happened?" Usagi looked up. Hiiro was standing in her doorway.

"Nani?" Usagi covered up the wound with her hand.

"Chibi Usa told me. You were shot the day you two met," the Japanese boy walked over to her and sat down next to her. "A minor detail you left out when you called me," Usagi looked down, "from the hospital."

"I didn't want to worry you," Usagi whispered. "I didn't want you to leave your college and hop on the next plane to Japan. I was fine." Usagi paused. "Gomen nasai."

Hiiro pulled the girl into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Daijoubu," he replied softly. Usagi wrapped her arms around him. Her arm didn't hurt, well at least not now. It stung a little lot from time to time but not enough to stop her from doing things. She just avoided using it. Usagi's head snapped up as she heard the door open. Within a matter of seconds, Hiiro and Usagi were on opposite ends of the bed.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Duo's voice came from the doorway. Even though Usagi didn't look up because she knew she was blushing, she could tell the braided boy was grinning. Not trusting her voice Usagi shook her head. "Okay, good. I just wanted to say, my old friend said she's having a Christmas party tomorrow and I told her that we're going. Chibi Usa and all of us." Usagi looked up now. Chibi Usa going to a party? "And…" Duo continued, not giving her time to reply. "We're going out to dinner, now."

"Baka Wu-Man!" Was heard from the kitchen. 

"Ow…" Wufei replied. "Weak ONNA!"

Usagi was immediately on her feet. When she got there, Chibi Usa had landed another slap on Wufei's face. Usagi grinned and leaned against the doorway to the family room. "Chibi Usa," she sighed. "Stop that please. We're going out now. 

"Okay, Usagi-mama!" Chibi Usa bounced towards the door and pulled on her coat. It was amazing how violent she could be one minute and the next one she could be perfectly happy. Usagi smiled, that was how she was when she was her age. 

Duo grinned from ear to ear. "Wu-man got beaten by a girl. A kawaii one to boot," the braided boy winked at Chibi Usa. She winked back and opened the door. "Alright, let's get some food." Duo quickly put on his jacket and followed Chibi Usa out the door. Wufei muttered something about injustice and followed behind. Usagi couldn't help but smile. She waited as Hiiro dragged himself painfully slow towards his own coat. Usagi shoved Hiiro so he would move a little faster. She couldn't help but smile. She was about to push him again when he caught her hands and pulled her towards him. They met in a kiss and Hiiro grabbed his jacket a little faster. Usagi pushed the Japanese boy towards the door. 

*****

Like the warmth of sunlight

As it shines through the forest

*****

"Chibi Usa get the tinsel…no up a little more. There," Usagi pushed her bangs out of her face. Hiiro was setting up the lights. Duo was trying to put up the cookie ornaments Chibi Usa insisted that she make. Most of them went down the braided boys mouth to his stomach. Usagi sighed as she stuck another glass ornament onto the try. Wufei was sitting on the couch, untangling all the lights. Usagi sat down on the hardwood floor and opened up another box of ornaments. Before the boys left to go to the college they gave Usagi all of their Christmas stuff. 

"Kaasan," Chibi Usa began after she shoved the tinsel in between two branches. "What time is the party?" she asked. The girl was excited. She had never been to a party as far as she could remember. 

Duo looked up from the cookie he was eating. "It's at six. We're eating before we're going." The boy set down the plate of cookie ornaments. "I'll be right back."

Usagi watched him go, curiously. He held in one hand a hammer. She shrugged and put on the next ornament. "Yui," Wufei called. He held out the next set of lights. Hiiro climbed down from the ladder and made his way over to the Chinese boy. He took the lights and made his way back to the top of the tree. "Onna-"

"Don't call me onna!" Chibi Usa and Usagi snapped at the same time. 

"Fine, injustice," Wufei grumbled. "Do you need any help with the ornaments?" he asked. He grumbled about injustice one more time.

Usagi stood up. "Go ahead. I'm going to start on getting dinner." The blond haired girl stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Chibi Usa hopped down from the chair she was perched on and followed Usagi, carrying the chair. She placed it back at the dinning table and went straight for the refrigerator. The girls soon began to talk of what to cook. Hiiro looked up as it escalated into an argument of which was better, rice or noodles. Usagi defending the noodles and Chibi Usa the rice. He wondered if that argument happened every night.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of arguing the girls got the dinner made and everyone was seated at the table. Usagi had won the little bout. Chibi Usa didn't really seem to mind eating the noodles. After dinner, Usagi ushered Chibi Usa into the bedroom to get her changed for the party. Duo had told her that it wasn't a formal but Usagi insisted that Chibi Usa dress somewhat nicely. Chibi Usa returned out wearing a pretty black dress that looked good with her hair. She bounded out of the room and plopped down next to Hiiro and changed the news he was watching to cartoons. 

Usagi walked out, dressed in a black dress that ended at her ankles. Running along one side of her was a set of flowers done up in glitter and her opposite side had a long slit that ran up her leg. Hiiro had to admit himself she looked beautiful in it. She stepped out and ushered Chibi Usa to the door. The seven year old girl grabbed her jacket and was pushed out of the apartment by Usagi. Wufei followed and Duo walked behind him. Chibi Usa began talking about random things like how rice was better than noodles. She and Duo got into a big debate of which was better within minutes.

The blond haired girl couldn't help but laugh. She looped her arm through Hiiro's and they started down the outer hall. Hiiro smiled and pulled the girl closer. Everyone stepped onto the elevator, Chibi Usa and Duo still arguing. Wufei watched the pairs, arms looped and another bickering. He sighed. Would anyone here grow up? He couldn't help but let a smile touch his face for a moment. As soon as it was there, it disappeared. As soon as they were out of the complex, Duo waved down a cab. Everyone climbed in. Wufei sat in front and the rest of the party sat in the back. 

Eventually they did arrive at a night club. Duo informed everyone that his friend had rented the whole place and there was a huge party going on inside. Within seconds, Chibi Usa had climbed over Hiiro's lap and stood outside. Hiiro stepped out and helped Usagi out. Wufei ended up paying for the cab driver and the group walked in. There were four girls that were holding down the front. One kept on running back and forth from the kitchen and another go back to talk to the guests. "No Ami!" the blond cried, her hair done up in a big red bow. She was dressed in a red dress to match. "That's MY cookie!"

"Iie!" Another girl cried. She had long black hair that fell most likely to her hips. "That's mine!" 

As soon as she made a grab for it the brunette grabbed it and it slipped from her hands. The little incoming group watched it fly up and land SPLAT in front of Duo, split in four parts. Duo didn't see it and decided to step on it. The girls sighed and sat back in their chairs. "Hey Minako!" Duo called. The girls' looked up.

"Ah Duo!" the blond waved him over. "Ne…" she paused as she looked at Usagi. "Have we met?" she asked.

Usagi stared at the four girls having a suddenly recognizing them from somewhere. "Iie…I don't think so. Ano, watashi wa-"

"Tsukino Usagi," the black haired girl finished off. "Ah gomen nasai!" she bowed her head. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Ano…" she looked down at the pink haired girl. "You wouldn't happen to be…Chibi Usa?"

All six girls exchanged glances. "Oi!" a tall black haired man walked over to the group at the front. "Minako what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

The girl whose name was Ami spoke up first. "We seem to know each other," she nodded towards Usagi and Chibi Usa.

"Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, but you," Usagi paused. She dug through her mind searching for an answer of some sort. Did she know him too? "I don't know you." Usagi felt Hiiro put his arms on her shoulders a little bit protectively. The girl let a smile touch her lips and she shifted her head so she could see Hiiro. She smiled at him and he lifted his face into a small smile.

"Usako," the man crossed his arms. "Usako…you don't remember me?" 

Hiiro let out a growl. Duo chose this moment to interrupt the conversation. He didn't want anything happening already. "Well anyways, this is Wufei and that's Usagi's fiancé Hiiro. Guys met the girls. Okay, hey Usagi," Duo began to lead the group away. "can I have one dance, pretty please?" Usagi let out a laugh. Hiiro shot Duo a warning look. "just one?" he asked in a meek voice. 

"Oh fine, just…let me and Hii-chan dance first okay?" Usagi let Hiiro lead her to the dance floor. The girl smiled as the song changed and it ended up being a slow song. Hiiro smiled too a little bit and pulled Usagi into his arms. He might like this party.

The four girls watched Usagi and Hiiro dance. Mamoru growled a little. What was she doing what that man? Odango was his. He shook his head. That was the past, he had no right to interfere here. She had found someone before they had met. He watched as Usagi smiled and rested her forehead against that boy's forehead. He growled once more as that Hiiro slid his arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Mamoru slammed his fist into the table. The girls jumped a bit. Mamoru had never done anything like this…he had never seen Usagi with another man. "Mamoru," Ami picked her words carefully. "You found Usagi too late. I mean-"

"Shut up," the man snapped and walked away. Damn that boy, Usagi was his and his alone.

Usagi sighed little bit as the song ended. She pulled away. "Come on," she said as she tugged on Hiiro's hand. "Let's go see what snacks they have here." Hiiro smiled and followed the girl. They spotted Duo and Chibi Usa hording the cookies. Usagi laughed and took one before Chibi Usa's little hands could grab it. Hiiro smiled and handed Usagi a brownie right before Duo could get it, the biggest one. Duo pouted and went for another one which Hiiro had conveniently picked up right before he got it. 

"Okay that's it!" Duo stood up straight and finished the cookie in his hand. "For that Hiiro, I get to have one dance with Usagi." Hiiro was right about to protest when the braided boy took Usagi's hand and led her towards the dance floor. Usagi smiled nonetheless and let herself be dragged away. Hiiro looked as Chibi Usa tugged on his hand. 

"Come on, Hiiro-papa!" she said as she pulled him towards the dace floor. It was a somewhat slow song but Chibi Usa didn't care. Hiiro had to half picked her up, half let her stand on his feet for the shorter girl to even have a chance with dancing with him. Usagi laughed as Hiiro held the girl up. Duo was at least just a little bit taller. Well at least he didn't have to pick her up to dance. Duo had his arms around Usagi's back, he knew Hiiro was watching them with hawk like eyes and he didn't mind keeping a few more minutes on his life. Duo looked past the golden haired girl, Wufei was picking up at the place where he and Chibi Usa stopped. He shook his head, looks like Wufei was a pig deep down inside. 

Within a few minutes the dance was over. Usagi nodded to Duo once and followed Hiiro off the dance floor. She looked back and Chibi Usa was begging Duo for one dace. Usagi couldn't help but smile as Duo sighed and gave in. When she looked back Hiiro was gone. She spotted him not too far away talking to Wufei. Usagi smiled and turned away. It was a nice Christmas Eve so far. Usagi let her fingertips brush her heart for a moment. There was something odd that radiated from it whenever she spoke to those girls. "Where's your fiancé?" a voice asked.

Usagi spun around and Mamoru was standing behind her. "He's…he's talking to Wufei," she replied.

Mamoru smiled. "Not very husbandly leaving his wife to be here in the middle of a party," he looked about. "Even though the rest of the girls are manning a desk at the front people still can slip through." Usagi looked around herself. There were not obvious unsavory characters. Anyways, she lived a year on her own. It was no big thing. She had never been mugged, robbed, or raped in her life. "Would you like to dance?" the question brought Usagi back to the world from her thoughts. "You do look beautiful tonight."

"Iie," Usagi turned away and began walking towards Hiiro and Wufei. She felt someone garb her arm and she let out a little shriek. She saw Hiiro lift up his head and turn her way. Usagi fought as best as she could as Mamoru dragged her to the dance floor. As soon as he had pulled her onto the edge of the floor she could see Duo leading Chibi Usa towards her. More like Chibi Usa leading Duo. Soon he had her facing him. Usagi really didn't want to be here. The girl let out another small shriek as the man tugged on her arm harder. She didn't want to dance with some stranger. Instinctively Usagi brought her knee up and Mamoru doubled over. 

As soon as he released her arm she turned and ran towards Hiiro. He met her a little over halfway there, his feet barely touching the dance floor. Usagi threw her arms around him and he pulled her as close as he could to his body. Wufei wasn't too far behind him, obvious he was following close behind as soon as they heard her first shriek. Usagi felt tears threatening to fall. Hiiro glared at the man who stood on the dance floor watching them. The whole scene didn't cause too much of a commotion but it raised the attention of Duo and Chibi Usa they were coming towards them. "Kaasan daijoubu ka?"

Usagi managed a small nod though she didn't look up from Hiiro's shirt. "You guys can stay here for the rest of the night. I want to take Usagi home," Hiiro looked down at the girl who he had his arms around. Duo nodded. Chibi Usa looked a little reluctant to let them go but she agreed. "Duo, you keep a close eye on Chibi Usa. If anything, and I swear if _anything _happens to my musume, I'll kill you." Duo gulped and nodded once more. Hiiro looked down at Usagi. "Let's go," he whispered softly. Usagi nodded and let go of him reluctantly.

The girl risked a look back at Chibi Usa, Wufei, and Duo. She knew they would be okay but as Hiiro was saying, Chibi Usa was like her musume. Sure they fought sometimes like sisters but in the end, she was like a musume. Usagi nodded a little to the girls as she walked past them. The girls watched her leave, worry written all over their faces. They didn't say anything but the watched her leave. 

Hiiro waved a cab for the two. He helped Usagi in and told the driver where to go. The blond leaned against her fiancé the whole way back. The Japanese boy led Usagi back to the apartment and opened the door for her. This wasn't the Christmas she wanted. Suddenly Usagi stopped walking and gripped her arm, her left arm. Pain course through it. Mamoru had been holding her left arm in his viselike grip. Hiiro helped Usagi all the way back to her room. He helpedher down to lie down on the bed. She immediately sat back up and grabbed her pajamas. The girl disappeared into the bathroom. Hiiro sighed as he waited for her to return. He went into Chibi Usa's room to change into his own pajamas, a green T-shit and black shorts. When Usagi came back he was waiting for her.

The girl slowly walked over towards him. Hiiro went over to help her. Her arm must have been in a lot of pain because it was written all over her face. He gently took her right arm in his hand. He leaned down and kissed her. She looked back at him questioning. "Misotoe," he replied.

They smiled at each other and kissed once more. Thank kami-sama for misotoe. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. When they parted Usagi smiled. "Ai shiteru, Hii-chan."

Hiiro kissed her once more. "Ai shiteru Usa-chan."

*****

I believe your love,

The will to never give up

*****

"Merry Christmas!" Usagi cried. Chibi Usa opened her eyes and Usagi and Hiiro were looking back at her. Usagi stepped back a little so the little girl could sit up. She shot right up and ran straight to the Christmas tree. Chibi Usa's eyes widened as she looked at all the presents, most were for her after all.She grabbed the nearest one and tore open the wrapping paper. Duo had insisted that the little girl sleep on the couch that one night. Mainly so Usagi could set up all the presents without waking the girl when she climbed out of bed. It was hard for Usagi to stick all the Christmas presents underneath the tree. Hiiro was trying to help her but Duo had put misotoe underneath the branches of the tree so it took a lot of time. 

The little pink haired girl opened up the box and her eyes widened, there was another box. She sighed and opened it, another box. Each was smaller than the first and eventually there was a tiny little box that could sit in her hand. She opened it up. The little girl was rewarded with a necklace that read her name. Under it there was a note which read: 

_To Chibi Usa my little Musume. _

_-Toosan. _

Chibi Usa immediately jumped up and threw her arms around her 'papa'. Hiiro couldn't help but smile a little. Usagi smiled at him too. He put one arm around Chibi Usa and another around Usagi. He pulled them closer to him, these were the best birthday presents ever. Each Christmas he got something more, things he never had before or ever dreamed of having. He knew no matter where he was, they would always be with him. He had so much to be thankful for.

*****

As you spread out

Those scarred and battered wings

You soar through the skies 

And portray and endless dream

*****

Usagi walked through the cold February air back towards her apartment. She knew Chibi Usa was there. The little pink haired girl got back from school at three and spent two hours alone doing her homework. In Usagi's hands was a vase of red roses. Hiiro had sent them from America to her work place. She couldn't keep a smile off of her face. She had to thank him when she got back and well when he called. Usagi rasped on the door as best as she could. Chibi Usa came running to open it.

When Hiiro had gone back to America with Duo and Wufei, Chibi Usa missed him a lot. Hiiro would talk to Chibi Usa too when he called. Usagi smiled, the little girl did think of him as her father. She always wore the necklace he got for her too. The pink haired girl watched as Usagi brought the roses to the glass coffee table. She set them down and Chibi Usa smiled. Usagi looked up as there was another knock on the door. She shrugged and walked over to open it. When she opened it she was greeted with a big vase of white roses, obviously from Hiiro. Chibi Usa took the next vase. It was a smaller one with little pink roses. She set that one down on the kitchen counter and checked the card. 

"Kaasan," Chibi Usa waved Usagi over. "It's from Toosan." Usagi smiled at the little girl. As time went on, Chibi Usa treated Usagi more like a mother and Usagi treated her like her daughter. 

"Come on," Usagi set the little vase underneath a table lamp by the couch. "Finish up your homework while I cook dinner."

Chibi Usa nodded and sat back on the couch. She opened her textbook and began to work on the math problems. Usagi smiled and went to cook dinner. After dinner, the girls went to take a walk through the park. Usagi sat down on the bench and Chibi Usa sat down next to her. They stared out at the frozen lake. "It's so desolate," Usagi whispered. During the winter, almost no one came to the park. It was empty and cold for most of the time.

Usagi stood up. Chibi Usa made no move to stand herself. Usagi walked a few paces and she was underneath the moonlight. She looked up, a full moon shone back at her. It was beautiful. Usagi felt something rush through her, filling her with power and energy. "Usagi," Chibi Usa called. The blond haired girl spun around. She froze, her hair wasn't gold anymore. It was silver. She reached out and gingerly touched her odangos, they were heart shaped. "Kaasan, what happened?" 

Usagi looked down at herself. She was dressed in the oddest outfit she had ever seen. It was a white and gold outfit with a golden ten pointed star (yes ten, I counted. The eight senshi, Chibi Usa, and Usagi herself. Their powers are all represented with a point. I don't know why but there is only eight on her forehead. Most likely for the eight senshi.) with wings on each side of it. Her skirt had a rainbow of nine colors. 

"Chibi Usa…what's wrong with me?" she asked. As soon as she said those words she felt angel wings sprout from her back and a tier appeared in her hands. Chibi Usa brightened immediately.

"Usagi you look beautiful!" she cried. 

"I can't walk through the streets like this. I wish to be dressed normally once more," As soon as the words left her mouth, she once more returned to her normal clothing. Her hair however stayed silvery. "Let's go home now." Chibi Usa nodded and stood up. She would wait before she told Hiiro.

*****

I believe your dreams

Please show me a smile

Even in times of unbearable pain

*****

Usagi sat up in her bed. It was still a dark outside. The sound of the ringing phone pierced through the early march air. She climbed out of her bed and snatched it up. "Muchi muchi?"

"Hey Usagi," it was Duo but he didn't sound like Duo. He seemed worried and in a rush. "I have bad news."

The silvery haired girl turned on a light and sat down in a chair. She swallowed. "What is it?"

Duo didn't say anything for a moment. "Hiiro was hit by a car, some drunk hit him and-"

"is he alive?" Usagi choked out. Tears were streaming down her face. "IS HE ALUVE?" 

Duo waited. "I think. He's in the operation room. I'm waiting for word of his status. I…I was so close I could have helped him."

Usagi paused. The girl walked into her closet and pulled out a suitcase. She threw in some clothes. "What are you doing?" Duo asked.

The silvery haired girl ignored the question taking the portable phone with her. "Chibi Usa wake up, we're going to America."

The little pink haired girl shot up from her bed. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and flicked on her light. "Honto!" she cried. "What happened to Toosan?" she asked. Usagi gulped and began rummaging through the drawers for clothes.

"Usagi you can't be serious!" Duo cried on the phone.

"I'm serious. Kuso Duo, my fiancé was just hit by a car and I'm not going to sit here in Japan while he's watching angels coming closer and closer. I want to be with him. I love him Duo and I'm coming to America even if it's the last thing I do. I don't have anywhere I could leave Chibi Usa so she's coming with me. Anyways, she's Hiiro's musume as much as she is mine," Usagi gathered the clothes in her hands and folded them up. She tossed them into the suitcase. "Just tell me where to go and I'll be there."

Duo waited for a moment. "Go to California. We're at Stanford." 

That was all she needed. Usagi caught the five o'clock flight to California. She didn't care. She had to be with Hiiro. Chibi Usa had followed her. She was worried too. They both were worried. Chibi Usa had slept through most of the flight and ride to the hospital. Trowa had picked them up from the airport. He hadn't said much through the ride. Eventually, they did arrive at the hospital. Usagi wasted no time getting out. She left the suitcase in the car and ran into the hospital leaving Chibi Usa and Trowa behind. Wufei met her in the lobby and she followed him to Hiiro's room. They got there. Duo and Quatre were in the room, stress, pain, and lack of sleep on their faces. It was on everyone's faces.

"Usagi before-" Quatre began. Usagi ignored him. 

"Hii-chan," she stopped as the boy shifted his eyes from Duo's to her. They were blank, no remembrance in them. No smile was evident on his face. Usagi nearly crumbled then. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Hiiro asked. 

"Usagi-" Duo began.

Usagi didn't listen as she reached to take Hiiro's hand. The boy waved her off. "Get out of here," Hiiro's voice was void of emotions. 

The silvery haired girl ignored it. She wrapped her hands around his hand. "Something happened to me. You know that day, Valentine's day. You sent me roses, red and white. My hair color changed somehow demo I am still Usagi Tsukino. I don't know what happened demo-"

"I said, Get out of here," Hiiro said taking his hand out of hers.

Usagi stepped back, tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything. He didn't remember her. Everything was gone. He didn't even know her now. "Hiiro," Duo began. "This is Usagi, remember she's your fiancé and-"

"Duo shut up. I have no emotions remember."

That was it, Usagi fell to the floor tears falling from her eyes. She shook her head. _I don't care, _Usagi thought. _I don't care what anyone says, I don't care what anyone does, I don't care what Hiiro says. I'm going to stay here with him and watch over him until the day I die. _"Ai shiteru, Hiiro, Ai shiteru," it was the only words Usagi could think of, the only ones she knew how to say at this moment. She shook her head, tears still falling.

*****

So that someday we can be proud

And boast of our precious world

So far away

*****

"Usagi I'm home!" Chibi Usa walked into the apartment. It had been a year. Usagi was working here in America. She had went back to Japan a few times with Duo and Trowa to get her things and bring them to America. Chibi Usa had started school in September. Hiiro still attended college but Usagi watched over him whenever he was home. Christmas had come and gone. Hiiro didn't get her or Chibi Usa anything. The little girl was going to be nine soon. She still called Hiiro her Toosan though he never did anything fatherly for her. 

The silvery haired girl looked up. The boys were studying in the family room. Occasionally Usagi would help if she knew the subject. Usagi always went to work at six and came home at two thirty so she could be back when Chibi Usa came back. Usagi finished filling up the glasses with water. She walked to the boys and gave them each a glass. Wufei didn't call her onna anymore. He said that she was strong to stick by Yui even though he didn't remember her or his love for her. Usagi waved Chibi Usa over to the love seat. The pink haired girl set down her pack back and opened it up. Usagi always helped her in her homework.

The girl sighed. She was almost twenty now. Hiiro didn't remember her much. Usagi paused to look down at her ring. She looked up to see Chibi Usa reading a manga. "Chibi Usa, please do your homework. You want to get a good education right?" the little girl nodded. "So study now." 

Chibi Usa sighed and picked up her text book. Usagi stood up and walked over to Hiiro. She sat down once more on the black couch next to him. She looked up at the calendar that hung on the wall. She counted to the days in which Duo had marked in a big black marker _SPRING BREAK! _Four more days. It started this Friday. "You guys," Usagi started. They all looked up except for Hiiro. "Do you want to go back to Japan this break?" she asked.

"I'm visiting my sisters," Quatre shook his head.

"I'm going to visit my village," Wufei shook his head.

"Sister," Trowa sighed.

"I got a job for the break. Get a little cash at a junkyard. Sorry," Duo looked back at his book a bit blankly.

"Hn."

Usagi looked at the boy next to him. "You will?" she asked. Hiiro merely nodded, not taking his eyes off of his text book. "Arigatoo Hii-chan." Usagi gave him a quick hug. Hiiro didn't bother to shake her off. She had shown him little bits of affection every now and then. They were always small and they always stirred something in the back reaches of his mind. The first time she had hugged him he pushed her away. He watched her face crumble and she forced a smile. He knew that he had hurt her. Something inside of him didn't want to hurt her, wanted to protect her.

*****

When we've overcome our mistakes

We can truly be kind

*****

Hiiro walked beside Usagi through a park. They were in Japan once more. His home. Usagi hummed a little song while they walked. Hiiro had his hands in his pockets. He was curious where they were going. Usagi stopped at a bench and sat down. Hiiro sat down next to her. He looked out at the lake. Little children were sailing little boats on the water and parents laughed as the ducks flapped their wings wildly, spraying water everywhere. He looked over at Usagi, she smiling. She wasn't smiling at the children but the ring. "What are you smiling at?" he asked.

Usagi looked at him. "You don't remember do you demo you proposed to me right here in June. I remember that night even if you don't. Hii-chan…I haven't said it ever since the accident demo ai shiteru. I love you so much that it hurts." She smiled at the boy. "That's why I stay with you. Even though you don't remember me, I still love you, I'll always love you. Forever." 

Hiiro looked from her back to the ring. "Usagi ai…ai," he paused. Was this really what he wanted to say? Did he really want to love her? 

_Hiiro turned his gaze away. She only thought about him as a close friend. Usagi looked away for a moment. Hiiro turned to look at her once more. She had her eyes closed. "and more," she whispered. Hiiro looked at her face closer but he wasn't scrutinizing her, with true surprise and relief written all over his face. Usagi turned to look at him, uncertain and afraid. This wasn't the Usagi he was used to that was so certain and happy about everything. "Hiiro-chan," Hiiro raised an eyebrow at the suffix. "Ai… ai shiteru." _

_ _

_Usagi looked up at him blushing, from admitting her feelings. Hiiro stared at her, shock at her words. They were words that he wasn't brave enough to say to her, his feelings for her…he couldn't admit them. She looked at him waiting, mentally scolding herself at her words. He picked up her hands and held them to his face, unsure of what to say. He brought them to his lips and kissed them. Usagi stared at him, he was being so gentle. He didn't seem to be cold and emotionless anymore. _

_ _

_The Japanese boy looked at the blond. "Usagi…gomen nasai." He watched as she seemed to crumble. "The reason why I didn't want to see you anymore. Was that I was afraid," Hiiro leaned closer to the shocked and scared girl. "Usagi, ai shiteru."_

_ _

Usagi felt tears burning in joy at the fact that he felt the same way she did. She threw her arms around Hiiro and sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and felt her tears of joy running through her body. He closed his eyes, he felt so wonderful knowing that she cared about him in the same way he did.

"Ai shiteru."

"Do you remember me?" Usagi asked. "Do you remember?" 

Hiiro nodded. "Usagi gomen ne. You were right I have to be careful where I stand or other people I know could get hurt."

Usagi smiled as wide as she could and threw her arms around him. Her tears flooded from her eyes. She loved him so much.

*****

You and I have discovered

A great strength

That we know as love

*****

Usagi let Hiiro pull her into his arms. She smiled as he picked up her right hand in his hand and wrapped the other around her waist. "It's one, two, three, one, two, three right?" Usagi asked as he began to lead her around the dance floor.

"Just follow my lead. It's a waltz so you're right but it doesn't matter because I'm leading," Hiiro replied. Usagi nodded staring at her feet so not to mess up. "Head up," Hiiro gently lifted her chin up. Usagi smiled at him. She turned her head to see Chibi Usa trying to teach Trowa how to waltz. She stifled a laugh as Chibi Usa stamped her foot in frustration. All Trowa did was blush from the extra attention of the dancers around him. "What are you looking at?" Hiiro asked.

"Poor Chibi Usa, Trowa doesn't know how to waltz," Hiiro followed her gaze and smiled. 

"At least you know how to waltz," he replied. Usagi smiled. "You're off beat. One, two, three remember." The girl looked back down at her feet. "Chin up Usagi." Hiiro smiled at her and she smiled in return. "You're learning though." 

When the waltz ended, Usagi led Hiiro to the food table. He smiled as she handed him a cookie. The college was out for the summer so they returned to Japan. It turns out that Minako had another party planned. It wasn't like the Christmas party. This time it was more like a formal dance party. Chibi Usa came dragging Trowa behind her. The poor silent boy didn't get a chance. "oojisan-Trowa isn't very good at waltzes kaasan."

Usagi smiled. Chibi Usa had tried to get Wufei, Duo, and now Trowa to waltz. "Musume, how about you try Quatre. Quick, another waltz is starting." The pink haired girl ran off to find the blond Arabian. Usagi smiled as she leaned into Hiiro's arms. "I wonder how he will fair."

Trowa watched from a distance as the pink haired girl dragged the blond Arabian onto the dance floor. "Quatre is fairly good at dancing. He'll do fine." Usagi nodded in agreement. She looked at Hiiro. He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. He pulled away as he felt power come from it. She smiled at him. On her forehead appeared an eight pointed star and suddenly her blue dress turned into her fuku.

"Usagi?" Hiiro asked. The wings on her back settled and all attention was on her.

"USAGI!" A happy voice cried. The silvery haired girl spun around as the four other girls, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei arrived. Minako threw her arms around her. "Do you remember now?"

A tier appeared in her hands and she brought it close to her. The wings transformed into a long cape as the object appeared. "Nani?" she asked. Hiiro put a protective arm around Usagi's waist as he spotted that Mamoru not too far away. "Hii-chan…" Usagi paused. "Ano what's wrong with me?"

Hiiro smiled at his fiancé. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect Usa. This just makes you more beautiful."

The heart shaped odango girl smiled. "You sure try to flatter me."

Suddenly with a blinding flash of white light Usagi reverted back into normal clothing. "You haven't controlled your powers yet," Ami sighed. It wasn't a question, a state of fact. "We shouldn't force her into battle, Usagi is happy the way she is." She turned to the other senshi. "We can fight on our own….to protect the princess."

The other girls nodded. They didn't want to force her away from her happiness. She had after all discovered a new strength called love.

*****

I believe your love, shivering

With a kiss

I make a silent wish

*****

Usagi sighed in her sleep. Hiiro looked down at her. She was wrapped up in the blankets with her head resting on his chest. He closed his eyes once more. School had started once more for him. She had always taken care of everything for him at home even though she herself had a job. He loved her. Usagi tried to roll away from him in her sleep. Hiiro pulled her closer to him. He bent down and kissed her forehead. 

The girl's eyes fluttered open. She rolled over and looked at him. She sighed lightly and smiled. "What time is it?" she asked.

Hiiro glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Four," he replied and kissed her forehead once more. Usagi pulled away from him and hogged the sheets around herself. "Hey," Hiiro reached to grab the sheets away from her.

Usagi pulled it closer around her body. "This is what you get for waking me up." Hiiro sighed. What to do? He rolled over the girl so he was facing. He leaned over and kissed her. He never wanted to hurt her again. Never, not the way he did when he forgot her. He loved her too much to. Usagi smiled at him. "Kiss and make up right?" she asked. Hiiro nodded. She pulled the covers around the both of them and rested her head on Hiiro's chest once more. "I forgive you." Hiiro smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Ai shiteru," he whispered before he drifted off to sleep. 

*****

Promise me this,

Please never forget

You exist in me

And I in you

*****

"Chibi Usa!" Usagi sighed as the girl took off with her only present from Hiiro of course. The Japanese boy smiled. 

"Do you need another present since she took that one?" he asked. Usagi sighed again and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Misotoe," he whispered in her ear. Usagi smiled and stepped back. 

She turned around and followed the girl into Hiiro's bed. That little girl was cornered now. "I got you…Chibi Usa?" She walked forward and opened up Hiiro's gift that was sitting on the bed. She was rewarded with a meow. "AWW KAWAII!" she cried as she stroked the little kitten's head. 

"You know what?" Hiiro's voice called from the door. Usagi looked up. She held out the kitten. Hiiro took it from her hands and ran his hand over the little kitten's head. "We're alike because those were the first words I said when I got her."

Usagi smiled and leaned over to kiss the boy. "You're the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." Hiiro looked up and sure enough there was misotoe tacked to the roof. Hiiro set down the kitten and it scampered out the door. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Usagi as he pulled her to him. The girl smiled as their lips met once more.

*****

I believe your dream

My growing feelings for you

*****

"I do."

"I do," Usagi broke into a smile as she said those words. She loved him and it had taken them long enough to get to this point. She knew that Chibi Usa had a big smile on her face and without looking at Duo she knew he had a grin spread so wide you could probably see all his teeth. Hiiro didn't wait for the minister to finish his words. He swept Usagi up in his arms and kissed her. Usagi smiled and pulled him closer to her. She listened as if far off the whole church let out a cheer. Somehow they had found enough people to fill at least one forth of the chapel. 

Hiiro pulled away smiling at the silver haired girl. Her hair was have let down, some of it falling around her face. She looked so beautiful. He kissed her once more. This was the moment he was sure he never thought would happen until he met Usagi. Usagi had done everything for him. She had stuck by him when he had forgotten her, she gave him emotions, she loved him something no one in the world had ever done. 

Soon enough Hiiro led Usagi out of the church. People threw rice onto them as they fled into the limo. Hiiro had his motorcycle waiting for them at their destination. It wasn't a thing he had until they moved to America. Usagi leaned forward and kissed Hiiro once more. She had always dreamed of this moment. When she was married with a man she loved and everything would be all right forever. She was so happy, she couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Bai bai kaasan!" Chibi Usa cried as the limo started off. She could see Usagi waving back to her. "Now," she turned to the other boys. "Let's get back, I'm sick of this dress!" Wufei had to admit, he never really liked tuxedos it made him look weak. He ushered the girl into The car. He himself couldn't wait to get back. He knew Yui was fine. He was supposed to be back in two weeks.

*****

If only you could hear

This heartbeat of mine

Beating strong and hard

*****

Usagi sighed as she laid against Hiiro's chest. She looked back at the ring on her finger. It reflected the moonlight that filtered through the window. She smiled, she loved Hiiro so much. There was nothing she didn't like about him, he was her perfect guy. Well except for his love for misotoe at Christmas but she couldn't really blame him, she liked it too. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel Hiiro's heartbeat. The silver haired girl wrapped her arms around Hiiro's neck. He tightened his grip around her in his sleep. "Ai shiteru Hiiro," she whispered.

She would love him forever no matter what happened, no matter how far apart they were, no matter where they were, no matter what time it was, she would love him forever. She closed her eyes and felt sleep tugging at her. Forever and her love would reach him even if they were…

*****

So far away

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay I'm done. I know it was weird and I know it was dumb but that was my song fic and my first. So I finally finished it. Now I have a lot more to work on. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and try not to flame…I know I stunk. (July 14, 2001 2:02 am) Ja!

~SilverRay

__

_ _

__

__


End file.
